jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kridder Ridder
Kridder Ridder is a company featured in Daxter. It was the last surviving extermination company leading up to the Metal Bug invasion, and was a family-run business, the precious heirloom of the Drawers family. Headquartered in the Industrial Section of Haven City, it was founded by Ozmar Itchy Drawers III, the grandfather of the company's last sitting owner, Osmo. Osmo also served as proprietor and chief spray technologist of the company. History Before Daxter Osmo described that Kridder Ridder had been in his family for generations, his grandfather Ozmar having "worked his fingers to the bone" to make it the company it was.''Daxter'' script § "Meeting Kaeden" The company first assisted in the historic curly crab infestation of '67. Leading up to the events of the Metal Bug invasion, Metal Bug leader Metal Kaeden infiltrated Haven City and began posing as a human inspector, gradually shutting down the extermination companies in Haven. Kridder Ridder was the last surviving extermination company by the time of Daxter,''Daxter'' script § "Ximon to the rescue" giving the profession a poor public reputation, both out of fear of it''Daxter'' script § "Prologue" and out of a lack of confidence in its effectiveness.''Daxter'' script § "Meeting Taryn" In fact, the opening scene of Daxter sees an employee quitting because of the danger, to Osmo's dismay. ''Daxter'' At the beginning of Daxter, Daxter is seen telling fantastical stories in a bar about his battles against lurkers. No one believes him, but Osmo plays into it and asks him to work for Kridder Ridder because of his grand abilities. Daxter at first refuses, saying that Osmo pushed it by mentioning "bravery in the face of certain death", and that he hates and knows nothing about bugs. Osmo disingenuously says that he is glad Daxter accepts and that he would meet him at the shop the next day. The next day, Osmo gives Daxter the electric bug swatter and sends him to the Westside Hotel, where he would meet the Concierge and complete his first extermination job. Daxter would complete many more extermination jobs, but in haste, as Kaeden was harassing Osmo and threatening to run him out of business if he did not complete more jobs. This comes to fruition toward the latter part of the game, when Kaeden is seen in a final confrontation with Osmo. After telling Osmo his best is not good enough, he squashes Tik, identifying him as an extermination-worthy bug and saying "That's how it's done." After telling Osmo "you're next", he walks outside and detonates the shop, leaving a distraught Osmo amidst the rubble that was once his family's shop. At this point Osmo declares that everything he had worked for was gone,''Daxter'' script § "The shop goes boom" and Kridder Ridder was no more. Daxter could still enter the shop after this, though it was in shambles and smoke stains were visible everywhere. The remains were nowhere to be found by the time of Jak II.Jak II, Industrial Section Description Personnel Kridder Ridder appeared to have a severe lack of sufficient employment, likely contributing to its ultimate failure in completing enough missions. Employees were known as exterminators. One employee quit due to the job's inherent danger, possibly after hearing of a fellow employee being eaten alive at the Westside Hotel.''Daxter'' script § "Concierge intro" This is likely why Osmo was so desperate to employ Daxter. Aside from the ottsel, the seemingly only other employee was Osmo's son Ximon, though it is unknown if he was an actual employee or merely assisted in extermination missions. Equipment Kridder Ridder equipment was generally rather antiquated. Betsy was a very old, outdated zoomer that still ran on the same technology as the A-Grav Zoomer. Osmo stated that it had been in his family for centuries, but was still his pride and joy. Other vehicles used by the company included the bulky company van and the comparatively modern but bulky still ranger zoomer. The only equipment that appeared to be modern was the weaponry. While Osmo only gave Daxter the antiquated electric bug swatter, describing it as a "more elegant weapon, for a more civilized time", several spray gun tanks can be seen lying around the shop. Notably, Taryn, who viewed the traditional "mom & pop" company with derision, was much more well-equipped but appeared to act as an independent exterminator. While she eventually gave Daxter the spray gun and various attachments, Osmo withdrew such equipment. While he initially claimed it was because Daxter needed to "learn the basics", he likely did so in a pro-traditional bias, saying that in his day he "hunted bugs with style and class." Headquarters The extermination shop is situated along a wall in the Industrial Section. It sports a large sign on top of its ramshackle roof which consists of a large, moving spray gun model, a light-up sign with iterations displaying a gaseous cloud killing a bug, and a large arrow pointing towards the building. It has a single access door in front, with a poster next to it featuring two bugs and illegible Precursor lettering. Inside, the shop itself is a very small, shabby establishment, with creaky wooden floors, exposed plumbing, and is in general disarray, which Daxter noted by saying "It looks like the bugs won."''Daxter'' script § "The next morning" Several large, unpacked wooden crates are scattered throughout the shop, and the back room is notably disorganized. However, there are also several well-conditioned glass display cases. There are various domed displays which contain metal bugs and non-metal bug insects, as well as display stands and glass displays suspended on the walls. There is a lone computer towards the back of the front room, with a disorganized desk in front of that. This is where a picture frame of Ozmar Itchy Drawers III can be found. A back room may be found by traveling down a hallway behind the front room. This back area has a locker room to the right that houses a bed, a sink, several lockers, and several benches. This is presumably used by Osmo as a living quarters, but is also where Daxter may access dream mode. Beyond that is a larger room that appears to serve as a garage and a hangar for Betsy. It has a work bench across the way with several tool boxes and a pegboard rack around it. Upon the desk are several spray guns, spray gun tanks, wrenches, and canisters. On the pegboard there are wrenches, spray guns, and normal fly swatters. In the back of the garage lies Betsy parked on a trans-pad, both which are situated in front of a very large teleport gate. References ; Citations ; Notes Category:Organizations Category:Kridder Ridder